The Mixital Adaptations: Volume Three
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: Another collection of stories that I previously published on the BBC Mixital website which have been adapted and re-edited for a wider audience. The stories are: Doctor Who and the Krynoids (First Doctor), The Martian Virus (Fourth Doctor), The Jewel Chase (Sixth Doctor) and Old Terror, New Earth (Eleventh Doctor)!
1. Doctor Who and the Krynoids

**Doctor Who and the Krynoids**

**Featuring the First Doctor, Ian, Susan and Barbara**

_The Tempura, 2089._

Archibald Blake looked across the greenhouse, marvelling at all of the plants that lay in front of him. The starship Tempura was designed to transport plant life to human colonies, as well as scientific research. Blake was the chief scientist onboard the ship, which was on its way back to Earth, from Kalexiconia.

Strangely though, he saw one of the plants move, even though there was no wind inside the greenhouse. Every single one of the plants was stationary at all times, meaning that one of his crewmates was playing tricks on him.  
"Oi, what d'you think you're doing, playing around? This is for science, not to play in!" He shouted at the plants. Knowing that he needed to find out why the plant was moving, he clambered down the staircase from where he stood, and found the aisle where the moving plant was.  
"Stop it Jethro! Playtime is in the downtime zone, not the science zone!" he called. No reply. Then, rapidly, the thing that moved before began to move towards Blake.  
It was vaguely humanoid, but was dark green, and had thick weeds coming down from certain parts of its body. Blake then screamed.

In the Downtime zone, about 5 hours later, a harsh wind began to blow, along with the sound of a grinding engine. When the wind and noise had stopped, the TARDIS had landed. The door of the TARDIS opened, and four travellers emerged: an old man, called the Doctor, 2 young girls called Susan and Barbara, and a young man called Ian Chesterton. They had recently left Skaro, where they had helped the Thals defeat ruthless metal robots called the Daleks.  
"So then Doctor, where are we this time? First an alien world, now where?" Ian asked the Doctor.  
"I believe, Chesterson, that we are on a spaceship, in the future."

At that moment, a door slid open, and a young man walked in.  
"Who are you?" the man asked.  
"Well, my fellow, I am the Doctor, these two young ladies are Susan and Barbara, and this is Chesterdon. Any problems?"  
"No, I don't think that's a problem. But you need to go. An alien plant life has invaded this starship, and its not safe."  
Ian pulled the Doctor to one side.  
"Doctor, we should take his advice. One of us could get killed."  
"No, I disagree."  
"Why, Doctor? You'll kill us all."  
The Doctor turned back to the young man.  
"Well then, my fellow, where is the body?"  
"This way."

The Doctor and his fellow travellers then followed the young man, who, unknown to them, had a thick weed slowly emerging from his left arm.  
The Doctor and his friends eventually reached the greenhouse, where there were thousands of plants, all organised in aisles. They stood on the same platform Archibald Blake had stood on, before he was murdered.  
"It's like Kew Gardens, but much larger." Barbara said, staring in awe at the rows of plants.  
"So, tell me about the poor chap who was murdered." the Doctor asked the young man who had lead them to the greenhouse.  
"His name was Archibald Blake, and he was one of the main scientists onboard this ship. Blake continously maintained this greenhouse, but then he noticed one of the plants moving, when it wasn't supposed to."  
"And then this Blake fellow was murdered."  
"Not murdered, Doctor, not murdered." the young man said, showing the Doctor and his friends two humanoid figures, which were dark green, and had various leaves and weeds coming down from various parts of their bodies.  
Barbara gasped, in shock. Then, the young man twitched and slowly began to walk over to the figures.  
"Don't go there, you'll die!" the Doctor warned, but it was too late, as the young man began to transform into a dark green humanoid figure that was exactly the same as the other two.  
The Doctor stepped forward, towards the creatures.  
"Tell me, what are you, and why do you want this ship, hmm?" the Doctor asked, hiding his fear.  
"We will travel to Earth, and use Earth as a new homeworld." one of the creatures replied, its voice deep, and echoey.  
"And what exactly are you?"  
"We are Krynoids."  
The Doctor turned to his friends.  
"Well, what shall we do, hmm?"  
"Grandfather, we can't let this ship reach Earth." Susan said, scared.  
"Meaning that there is only one option." the Doctor replied, climbing up the stairs, and, after Ian, Barbara and Susan had followed him, sealed off the greenhouse.  
"Doctor, what are we going to do then?" Ian asked the Doctor.  
"We're going to blow this ship up, Chesterdon." the Doctor replied, as he made his way over to a button that had the words "EMERGENCY SELF-DESTRUCT" written above it. The Doctor pressed it, and then moved as fast as he could over to the TARDIS, where, after the Doctor's companions had entered the box, it left, leaving no evidence it was ever there.  
A few moments later, the ship exploded, destroying the Krynoids.

"Well then, Susan, we need to find out more about these Krynoids, in case we or I ever encounter them again." the Doctor explained to Susan, who was stood by the TARDIS console, along with the Doctor and Ian. Barbara had gone to her bedroom, as she felt she needed a rest.  
Susan typed in the word "Krynoid" into the TARDIS console, and a factfile appeared, which the Doctor read.  
"A Krynoid is an intelligent plant-like humanoid that turns human beings and any other biped into a Krynoid, feasting on the human flesh. Summary: on a world where the Krynoid exists, the vegetation eats the animals." the Doctor read aloud.  
"Grandfather."  
"Yes, Susan?"  
"Could you have diverted the ship towards another planet?"  
"No, my child, as the Krynoid would have established itself there as well. There's at least one human colony on each habitable planet in the universe. Now, to set course for London in 1998 - I sense that you might like that."  
Suddenly, the console room shook violently, various alarms blaring and red lights flashing. The travellers hung on for dear life as the ship flew through the vortex, to its next destination.

**THE END**


	2. The Martian Virus

**The Martian Virus**

**Featuring the Fourth Doctor and Leela**

_Mars, far in the future..._

Ssorg stomped through the dusty tunnel, heading towards his master. It had been a few years since they had joined the Universal Federation, an organisation that prevented war and discussed matters, thanks to the help of a time-traveller called the Doctor.  
His master, the Emperor, sat on a golden throne, jewels embedded into the thick golden metal. The crown he wore was very majestic: it was green, metallic, and had several spikes protruding from the crown. The Emperor himself was not like Ssorg, as the Emperor was the first interbred Ice Warrior, a hybrid of Ice Warrior and human.  
"Ssorg, I believe that I sent you to the colony on Peladon, to check to see that everything was satisfactory? How did you get on?" the Emperor asked Ssorg, his voice still carrying the faint hiss of an Ice Warrior.  
"Sir, the colony have only one problem. Apart from that problem, everything is satisfactory." Ssorg replied, his voice rasping and hissing strongly.  
"What is the problem?"  
"The supplies are not suitable for them. The food and fluid we send them gets contaminated with a virus every time."  
The Emperor stared at Ssorg, stunned.  
"When's the next supply ship out?" he asked Ssorg, determined.  
"Tomorrow."  
"I wish to be onboard the ship. This needs to end."

_The supply ship, one day later..._

In a corridor onboard the Martian supply ship, a blue police box materialised into view. This was the TARDIS, and its owner, the Doctor, soon emerged from it, with his companion, Leela. The Doctor wore a long, colourful scarf, with a tweed jacket and white shirt, whilst Leela wore the clothes of a savage, and had long, brown hair.  
"Doctor, why did you land the TARDIS on a 'supply ship'?" Leela asked, as the Doctor shut the door.  
"Well, Leela, I heard there was a bit of a commotion to do with an Ice Warrior colony on Peladon, and I thought that we should help." he replied, walking off down the corridor.  
"Where are you going? And what are 'Ice Warriors'?"  
"I'll tell you on the way, Leela, I'll tell you on the way." the Doctor called back to Leela, as he headed off.

The Doctor and Leela eventually reached the room which contained the supplies. There were dozens of plastic boxes, stacked on top of each other.  
"So, Doctor, what are 'Ice Warriors'?" she asked him, looking round the room.  
"The Ice Warriors are the main inhabitants of Mars, reptilian warriors in great suits of green armour. They were ever so clever, they were." he explained, before continuing, "Now, apparently, according to the TARDIS, the nutrition supplies had a virus. So we need to find that virus, and stop it from spreading."  
Leela then spotted something, and alerted it to the Doctor at once. What she had noticed was a large, red, rubbery blob in the wall, dripping red goo onto the food.  
"Now then, what do we have here?" the Doctor questioned. He took out his sonic screwdriver, a slim tube of metal, and scanned the blob. The blob pulsated, and then began to expand.  
The Doctor and Leela edged back, as the blob then burst, covering them in red goo.  
"How vulgar!" the Doctor shouted, as the human in the blob stood up, fully clean, looking like a regular human.  
"Who is that?" Leela asked the Doctor.  
"To be honest, Leela, I don't know."  
The human stared at the Doctor and Leela.  
"Who am I?" he asked them, speaking like a baby, learning a language for the very first time. At that moment, however, a squadron of guards entered, followed by Ssorg.  
"You see, Leela: that's an Ice Warrior." the Doctor explained, pointing at the armoured Martian.  
"Take the warrior and the clown to the Emperor, and take the naked human to the Professor: he will want to examine him." Ssorg commanded, before they were escorted towards the Emperor's rooms.

The royal rooms were the best places in the entire ship: it was mainly one room, divided into separate rooms by sliding doors. The Emperor lay on his bed, eating what looked like Venusian Jackalberries, green berries that were a mix of grapes and bananas, but bright green. His feast was then disturbed when the Doctor and Leela entered.  
"Who are you, and who gave you authority to disturb me?!" he argued at the two strangers.  
"Well, I'm the Doctor, intergalactic wonderer and hero, and this is my lovely friend, Leela." the Doctor replied, smiling at the Emperor, who then shot him a look.  
"_The _Doctor? _The _Doctor?" he then asked, almost excited to see him.  
"He is the Doctor, yes. Why do you look so amazed to see him?" Leela then answered, before the Emperor stood up, and hugged him.  
"I'm so glad to see you. I never thought I'd get to meet the man that kickstarted Mars' new empire." he explained to the Doctor, who looked rather perplexed.  
"I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't the faintest clue what you mean." the Doctor said, frowning. The Emperor then beckoned them over to a photograph of two strangers, standing in the tunnels of Mars: a young girl, with frizzy black hair in a plait and an old man, with rough grey hair, and stern grey eyebrows.  
"That's you, and your friend Bill Potts, isn't it?" the Emperor then asked the Doctor, who frowned further.  
"I've never heard of Bill Potts, never ever." he replied, just as the loudspeaker in the Emperor's room then blared: "Could the Doctor and Leela come down to the Professor's laboratory now, please?"  
"Well, it seems that someone wants us, Leela."

When they reached the Professor's laboratory, the Doctor noticed the man that had burst out of the virus pod was sat down in a chair, opposite an old man, with a dirty brown beard, and wise eyes.  
"Doctor, I have reason to believe that you are a scientist: am I correct?" he asked him, uncertain.  
"Yes, well, I used to be. Why do you ask such a question?"  
"I will need the combined efforts of this virus-human and you to assist me in the creation of a machine that makes any living organism younger. Will you help?"  
The Doctor stared at him, wide-eyed with shock.  
"If you have access to such a machine, then you'll be able to live forever. You'll never die again: I won't help you." he explained to the Professor, sternly.  
The Professor, anticipating the Doctor's response, then stood up, and pulled a laser pistol out of his coat pocket.  
"Doctor, help me build this machine, or die."  
Leela turned to the Doctor, and gave him a guilty look.  
"Doctor, I think we have no choice."  
He nodded at her, and began working on the machine.

Soon, the machine was complete. It was a tall chamber, with a control console next to it, with levers and dials littered over it. The Doctor stood back, with Leela and the virus-human (who they had decided to call Adam), near the wall.  
"Your machine's complete, Professor. Why don't you give it a go?" the Doctor called, smiling.  
The Professor ran over to the machine, studied it carefully, and stepped inside.  
"Doctor, would you mind operating the console?" he called back from inside the machine, before the Doctor sealed him inside the chamber, and fiddled with the controls.  
"Professor, I simply can't allow you to use this machine. I simply cannot."  
"Doctor, why have you locked him in?" Leela asked him.  
"Because he's planning to live forever, and I believe that people's lives end when they're supposed to end. It's how the universe works, Leela, and I can't allow immortality."  
"Like Xoanon, living forever in the minds of the Tesh."  
"Exactly." the Doctor replied, and then activated the machine, making the Professor age until he was a dust-covered skeleton.

Once the machine had been fully turned off, the Doctor, Leela and Adam then walked back through the ship, towards the TARDIS. Once they reached the Police Box, he turned towards Adam, having told Leela to get inside the TARDIS.  
"Now, Adam, I would like to ask you a question: would you like to travel through time and space, seeing the universe through new eyes, hmm?" the Doctor asked him.  
"I would like to learn about the universe more, so, yes please." Adam replied, before entering the blue police box. The Doctor stared after him, before walking inside the box, and the TARDIS dematerialised.

**THE END**


	3. The Jewel Chase

**The Jewel Chase**

**Featuring the Sixth Doctor and Peri**

_Tuesday October 20, 2000._

On Marsh Avenue, a shape began to form. It was a box, large and blue, and that had the aesthetics of a 1960s Police Box. However, the person who stepped out of the box was certainly not a policeman. His name was the Doctor, and wore a coat of many colours, in this particular incarnation.  
"Hmm, not Agravis by the looks of it. Looks more..." The Doctor said, unable to finish his sentence.  
"London." Came a voice behind him, that sounded firm and Austrailian.  
"Yes Peri, London." The Doctor grumpily said, as Peri emerged out of the TARDIS, wearing a black coat, with a yellow shirt and trainers.  
"What's up? Come on, this Agravis place, must have been a bit boring in terms of the TARDIS."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, the TARDIS must have wanted us to be here, yes."  
"Hmm, indeed. Come on, we'll never get anywhere babbling here all day." The Doctor said, as he began to walk off with Peri closely following, "So, Peri, what do you think of 2000?"  
"What?"

The Doctor and Peri were walking towards a block of flats, and as they did so, the Doctor revealed to Peri that they were in her future.  
Peri left Earth in 1984 to travel with the Doctor, having been saved from drowning by the Doctor's companion, Turlough.  
But that was a long time ago from now.  
"Doctor, are you saying that we're in my future?"  
"Precisely."  
Peri frowned, but, strangely, a figure stood by the block of flats. It was entirely black, but humanoid.  
"Doctor, what's that?"  
Peri pointed towards the figure.  
"That, Peri, is something that I don't know."  
The Doctor frowned.  
"Come on Peri, let's do what we do best: investigate."

When the Doctor and Peri reached the figure, the Doctor grabbed hold of the figure's cloth-like mask, and ripped it off in one swift move. Underneath, weirdly, there was a slime. A thick, black slime, that was slowly reforming into a human face. When the face was fully reformed, the creature spoke, its mouth vomiting black goo every few seconds.  
"Why did you wish to see me, alien?"  
The Doctor looked astounded.  
"You know that I am an alien?"  
"Correct. I am K'Shaku, last of the Andromorphs, and I have come to steal an alien artefact."  
"What artefact?"  
"The humans of this world always refer to a place known as Roswell, when they think of  
aliens, however, my ship's scanners have detected a time jewel, here in London!"  
"Doctor, what's a time jewel?" Peri asked.

But, as soon as she asked that question, a storm occurred, with rain flooding the streets. When the storm had stopped, ten minutes later, the Doctor, Peri and K'Shaku were sat on a bench, in the bus shelter.  
"Doctor, how is that possible?" Peri asked the Doctor, already knowing his answer.  
"Peri, for the first time in a long time, I don't know why. But I have a feeling that it has something to do with-"  
Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, K'Shaku had run off towards where the flat had been. The Doctor and Peri followed shortly afterwards, in a mess of colour and noise.

When the Doctor and Peri caught up with K'Shaku, K'Shaku was stood at the edge of the cliff made by the flat's disappearance, with a grim look on his face.  
"The time jewel, Doctor. Where did it go?" K'Shaku asked in a grumpy voice, black goo dribbling out of his mouth like wet toothpaste.  
"K'Shaku, can I trust you?"  
"You should have asked yourself that question."  
"That would have been a little tricky, I'm afraid."  
"Why?"  
"K'Shaku, I am a Time Lord, from Gallifrey. My people have the time jewel, safe and locked away. Perhaps your quest may have been ended before it started."  
"Oh thank you Doctor, thank you very much." K'Shaku chuckled evily, as he walked towards a phone cabinet, opened the door, pressed a combination of buttons, and disappeared in a flash of red.  
"No, no, no." The Doctor grumbled, walking back towards the TARDIS.  
"Doctor, what's wrong?" Peri asked.  
"Peri, I have just given away the location of the most powerful object in the universe to the wrong hands. I have been tricked."  
"Well, why don't we find him and stop him?"  
"Exactly what I thought." The Doctor said, as he opened the TARDIS door, and stepped inside, followed by Peri. Then, soon afterwards, the TARDIS' shape faded away from view, with a groan and a wheeze.

_Gallifrey, Earth year 2334._

Romanadevatrelundar had eighteen important meetings this morning. All in a large, long row. Fantastic, she thought, as she entered the meeting room, to see a blue police box standing there.  
"Well, Doctor. It's been a while." Romana said, remembering how she had the Doctor's companion for a while, with Adric and K9.  
The door of the TARDIS opened, and the Doctor, wearing his usual multicoloured coat teamed with a curly mop of beige hair to boot.  
"Hello Romana, it's been a while."  
Peri shot the Doctor a furied look.  
"Ah, Romana meet Peri, a university student from Earth, Peri meet Romana, the most  
powerful woman in all of time and space."  
"Hi, nice to meet you. I see that they get younger and younger each regeneration."

Romana looked the same as she had been when she had been the Doctor's companion, with long, blonde hair, and a round face. But, she wore traditional presidential robes, that were red and white, and ran from Romana's shoulders to below her knees.  
"Doctor," Peri whispered," I haven't seen K'Shaku at all. I think it's rather worrying."  
"I know Peri. The good thing is, K'Shaku is giving us time. Let's see if we can use that to our advantage." The Doctor replied, as the trio walked into the council hall, where, on a high plinth, stood a very familiar figure.  
"Doctor, Ms Peri, meet the representative of Earth: Adam Ukshau." Romana announced gracefully.  
"K'Shaku!" The Doctor shouted angrily.  
"Doctor, this is not K'Shaku, last of the Andromorphs. You are mistaken." Romana said, in a calm voice.  
"Romana, you have been tricked. This is K'Shaku, and I know exactly why. I told him that the last time jewel in the universe was on Gallifrey. He presumably wants to use it to do evil, am I right?"  
"Correct, Doctor." K'Shaku laughed, as he ripped the facemask off his face, to reveal his usual, gooey self.  
"Adam, you traitor!" Romana cried.  
"I agree Romana, but I think we'll take it from here, shall we Peri?"  
Peri nodded, and Romana left the hall, locking all of the doors.  
"Well then K'Shaku, you have some explaining to do."  
"Never!" K'Shaku shouted, as he ran towards the Doctor and Peri, his pace quickening with each step.  
"Peri, duck!" The Doctor warned, as K'Shaku raced towards the locked door, and battered through.

Luckily, the Doctor and Peri had safely escaped any harm, and quickly followed K'Shaku, as he made his way towards the jewel room.  
Romana quickly, after closing the council room, made her way towards the jewel room, where the time jewel was kept.  
When she reached the jewel room, she unlocked it, went inside, and opened the jewel case.  
She had a genius plan.  
K'Shaku had reached the jewel room long before the Doctor and Peri caught up with him.  
"Don't try and stop me Doctor! I will be victorious!" K'Shaku said, gleefully.  
But, as he walked in and closed the door, the door deadlocked itself.  
"I don't think so!" came a voice from the intercom. It was Romana's.  
"Romana, where are you taking the jewel?" The Doctor asked.  
"Doctor, I'm going to dump the jewel on Gallifrey in the distant past. Where nobody can find it." The intercom faded to static.  
The Doctor and Peri walked back to the TARDIS, the Doctor looking more glum than usual.

Later, the Doctor stood by the TARDIS console, monitoring the screen.  
"Doctor?" Peri asked.  
"What?"  
"Who was she?"  
The Doctor looked grim.  
"She was one of my companions. We went to many places together, and fought many fights. Those were the days when I wore a scarf and big hat, and I behaved a teensy bit like a clown."  
"Doctor, I'm confused."  
The Doctor smiled.  
"Well, a confused mind is a healthy mind. So then, where next Peri? Ooh..."  
"What, ooh?"  
"I know the perfect place."  
The Doctor pulled a lever, and the TARDIS' orchestral landing began once more.

**THE END**


	4. Old Terror, New Earth

**Old Terror, New Earth**

**Featuring the Eleventh Doctor**

_New New York, 5,000,000,093._

Andi looked at his watch, and knew what his boss would say to him. He was running twenty minutes late, and all because of an alien in his attic.  
The alien, as he recalled, looked like a zebra, but it was purple, and was a biped. He would have a hard time explaining how he spent twenty minutes searching through time for a mysterious key that the zebra shouldn't get its hands, or paws even, on, even if they would use it for good. He would have a hard time explaining about a time traveller who wore a bowtie, and travelled in a police box.  
He would have to face his boss, and explain why the Doctor made him late.

_Twenty minutes earlier..._

Andi's wife, Sandra, waved goodbye to him, before the door closed, and he went back to eating his breakfast. It was a bowl of cornflakes, covered with yugi milk. Yugi milk was the latest craze, as it kept you healthy and it tasted nice. Health was a concern on New Earth, after two incidents, one in a hospital, and the mood patches that were deadly.  
Andi knew that his health was ok, otherwise he would have noticed. The first sign of ill health, he had been told at university, is that you feel negative. He didn't feel negative at all. He had a meeting, and those were always fun.  
The boss would enter, before they would discuss financial matters, and then move on to discussing each other, to bond. They did this each meeting, in order to strengthen bonds like never before. His boss had explained that reason to him, and he never argued with his boss.

Suddenly, as Andi was in the middle of his thoughts, he heard a thump, coming from the attic. Quite scared that he might be late, he slowly walked up the stairs, the thumps continuing to occur, getting louder as Andi came closer to the attic door. He opened the door, and didn't expect for there to be a purple zebra in his attic.  
Andi stared at the purple zebra in shock, but then, when he looked round, he also noticed a large blue box, parked in the corner of the room. He gasped, before the zebra's features blurred into a humanoid figure. One that Andi knew only too well: himself. Andi stared at himself, knowing that it was really a biped zebra.

Picking the wrong time to do so, a man emerged from the blue box, wearing a purple jacket and bow tie.  
"Hi, both of you, now could you tell me, which one of you is the Zigrazzi?" the man asked both Andis.  
"Him." The real Andi said, pointing at the fake Andi, before the fake Andi shapeshifted back into the original form of the Zigrazzi.  
"Ah, yes, brilliant. Well, you, what's your name?" the bowtie man asked, pointing at Andi.  
"Andi Jones. My name's Andi Jones."  
"Well then, Andi Jones, would you mind stepping in my box?"  
"First, why don't you tell me who you are, then I might trust you?"  
"I'm the Doctor, I'm an alien from space, and I'm the one trying to save the universe from the zebra in your attic, gotta problem with that?"  
"Er, no."  
"Good, now, get inside." the Doctor ordered, before entering the box himself, and then the box vanished.

"Erm, this is bigger on the inside. How can that be possible?" Andi asked, gazing in wonder at the TARDIS interior.  
"To be honest, I've got no idea. You see, I have a friend called Clara, but she's teaching at Coal Hill School."  
"What, you mean the Coal Hill School, that military school set up by D.W Chesterton, head of the Coal Hill Foundation?"  
"Hang on, there's a Coal Hill Foundation?"  
"Yeah, it was made by Doctor William Chesterton, grandson of Ian Chesterton, in the early 22nd century."  
"And it's survived all the way until now?"  
"Yep. But, an another subject, what's the Zigr-whatever after?"  
"Ah." The Doctor pulled out a stick that had an almost complete cube on the end.  
"What's that?" Andi asked.  
"This is the Key to Time. I first tried to reassemble it way back in my fourth incarnation, when I had a long scarf and booming voice. But every few centuries, I have to reassemble it, to protect it from falling into the hands of evil."  
"Like the purple biped zebras."  
"Like the Zigrazzi, yes. But, there's a problem: I don't have the sixth segment."  
"Well, who has it then?"

On board the Zigrazzi spaceship, a small rock was held in the Zigrazzi commander's hand: the sixth segment of the Key to Time.  
"We have the segment that the Doctor needs; meaning that he can give us the human, in order for us to invade New Earth." the commander said, in a harsh, hoarse voice, "but we must prepare more humans to copy. Squadron EZ3, search the vicinity for any humans to copy."  
Angol, the leader of squadron EZ3, stood, near to two other Zigrazzis.  
"Understood, commander Gerilok." Angol replied, before signalling to his squadron to follow him out of the ship...  
... and into Andi's house.

"Well, I found a trace of it inside your house, but only a faint one." the Doctor explained, as he materialised the TARDIS inside Andi's attic.  
"Which explains why you where here earlier."  
"Well, yes, and no, and maybe. It's complicated, and timey-wimey. Sort of. A bit."  
"Right. So, this machine, it can travel in time and space, right?"  
"Yes, and I fly her. She's taken me to many places, Skaro, Mondas, Malcassairo, Telos, Platform One..."  
Andi gasped, as the Doctor continued to list planets.  
"... and Earth, of course. Anyway, let's find the final segment!" the Doctor exclaimed, producing his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, which he activated, and the tip glowed a bright green as he exited the TARDIS.  
The Doctor walked around, scanning the area, until the screwdriver made a high-pitched scream. He activated it at the section, and to his surprise, the wall moved to reveal an entrance. The Doctor smiled at Andi, as he followed the entrance.

The Doctor eventually came to the Zigrazzi spaceship, and found commander Gerilok sat, watching, as a hover-truck, full of nets with straggling humans inside, began to drive towards the house.  
"So, I've been looking for you. I presume you have the last segment." the Doctor deduced, smiling as he noticed what he was looking for.  
"Correct, but I will make a deal." Gerilok replied, turning to face the Doctor, "give us the human, and we will give you the key."  
"What will you do with him?"  
"Copy his body, and then kill him. We need humans to invade this planet, and you are harbouring one of them."  
The Doctor then paused, and thought. He then smiled.  
"Quick question: do you by any chance have a memory generator?"  
"Yes, but it isn't activated yet."  
"And could you please change into a human?"  
Gerilok then turned into an old man.  
"Perfect." the Doctor said, activating his sonic screwdriver at the memory generator, before dragging Gerilok out of the room.

A few minutes later, the Doctor had found somewhere to put Gerilok's body, and now he was stood, by the TARDIS door, waiting. Andi was stood opposite him, wearing a blue suit and tie, holding a black suitcase.  
"So, you're sure that you don't want to come with me?" the Doctor asked.  
"No, sorry. I've got work and," Andi replied, looking at his watch and gasping, " I've got five minutes to get to work on time!"  
Andi then rushed out of the room, not bothering to notice the Doctor's time machine.  
"Typical." the Doctor remarked, before stepping inside the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. The TARDIS then dematerialised, taking the Doctor off to somewhere new.

**THE END**


End file.
